


【翔润】Agravity（情人节特番）

by HGQM



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGQM/pseuds/HGQM
Summary: 情趣内衣（？）/乳头play/dirty talk/一点点spank/内射预警全在上面了，有雷点赶快叉掉，不好吃不要骂我祝大家情人节快乐
Kudos: 6





	【翔润】Agravity（情人节特番）

这是樱井翔和松本润一起度过的第一个情人节。  
樱井翔一推开自己的房门就傻了，然后飞速闪身进来锁上了门。松本润红着脸笑了笑，低声说：“翔哥哥不锁门也没关系的，我告诉了他们没有我的命令今晚谁都不许上二楼。”  
樱井翔的喉结上下动了动，逼迫自己把视线从松本润身上移开，开口说：“少爷……你先站起来。”  
松本润跪在地上，仰着头眼睛亮亮地说：“可我是翔哥哥的情人节礼物，等着翔哥哥来拆呢。”  
樱井翔的视线又忍不住扫向松本润的全身，头上戴着粉色的猫咪耳朵，脖颈上缠绕着一圈酒红色缎带，带子上坠了一个金色的小铃铛。胸前是一个大大的蝴蝶结，粉粉嫩嫩的两个小点时隐时现地藏匿在蝴蝶结的红色绸布之下，下身则不着寸缕，两条白嫩的腿不安地摩擦着，因为中间的性器已经微微抬头。  
樱井翔咬着牙，走到松本润面前蹲下，低声说：“少爷，你知道这样勾引人的后果是什么吗？”  
松本润讨好地膝行了两步，伸出嫩红的舌尖去添樱井翔的下巴，然后软软地说：“今天我不是你的少爷，今天我是翔哥哥的猫。”  
樱井翔再也克制不住，抬起松本润的下巴就疯狂地吸吮起对方的嘴唇来，一边亲一边脱去自己碍事的西装，然后把跪在地上的猫咪一把抱起来。  
将人温柔地放到床上，樱井翔站在床边开始解衬衫的扣子，松本润伸手去拉樱井翔的皮带，不满地催促道：“快点快点嘛，我都等了好久了。”  
樱井翔拉过松本润的手亲了一下，笑得很意味深长，“别急宝贝，今晚还很长。”  
樱井翔脱光衣服坐在了床上，然后和松本润说：“跪起来，我要拆礼物了。”  
松本润听话的跪在樱井翔面前，樱井翔伸手捏了捏他头上的两个猫耳，然后故意问到：“你是我的猫，那我是你的什么？”  
松本润红着脸小声回答道：“……主人。”  
“大点声再说一次。”  
“主人！”  
樱井翔的手指捻着松本润通红的耳尖，满意地说了声“真乖”，然后又凑上去吻了起来。引诱着松本润伸出柔软的舌尖，樱井翔想偷吃蜜糖一样慢慢吸着，突然又霸道的把舌头伸进对方嘴里搅弄，亲得松本润气都快喘不上来。  
樱井翔一边与松本润接着吻，一边伸手拉开了松本润胸前的蝴蝶结，丝滑的缎带散落在松本润身旁，樱井翔结束了那个漫长的吻，舔了舔自己的嘴角，看着没有了蝴蝶结的遮挡直接露出来的两个粉嫩小点说：“我要验收礼物了。”  
话音一落就凑上去，含住了松本润右边的乳头，松本润“啊——”的一声叫了出来，胸前的酥麻感让他全身都软了下来，樱井翔用舌尖快速的上下顶弄着乳果，直到那一点在自己嘴里立起来才满意的咂了咂嘴，松本润以为他要停下来了刚松了一口气，下一秒对方就重重地吸了起来。  
“啊唔……翔哥哥不要吸了……啊不要了……”樱井翔并不在意松本润的叫喊，只是箍着对方的腰不许他太大动作的来回扭动，然后专心致志的要把口里的小奶头吸大。  
松本润呜呜地叫着，只感觉自己的乳头要被对方玩坏了，特别是在樱井翔用牙齿轻轻卡着他的乳根，然后一点一点向上舔咬的时候，快感疯狂冲击着松本润的大脑，下体也跟着抬起了头。  
可是右胸的快感越强，左边就越空虚，松本润忍不住自己伸手去碰左边的乳头，可是还没碰到就被樱井翔抓住了手，下一秒小屁股上就挨了重重一巴掌，“呜好疼……你欺负人……”松本润喊痛的声音并没能让樱井翔心软，反而换来了对方“严厉”的批评：“我管教自己家的小猫怎么会是欺负人？这小猫真是太不听话了，没得到主人的允许竟然想自己揉奶头。”  
松本润被对方说得脸红，下一秒就被对方举起了双手高过头顶，然后用蝴蝶结的绸带绑在了一起。樱井翔满意地看了看绑缚起来的双手，然后继续去吸舔右边的乳头，直到那粉嫩的小点变成胀大的红色颗粒立在胸前，樱井翔才满意地伸手捻了捻，在如愿得到一声松本润短促的尖叫后，才用指尖划过左胸的乳肉，凑到松本润耳边低声问：想要吗？”  
“要……要主人吸大它……快点呜呜呜……”  
樱井翔笑了笑，伸出舌头一下一下慢慢舔着左边的乳头，舌面与细嫩乳尖反复接触的快感让松本润浑身颤抖，甚至连身后的小穴都跟着一起痒了起来，“唔……不要舔了……快吸住它……”  
樱井翔看着松本润满面潮红的样子，轻笑着说：“这只猫咪的乳头怎么这么骚？该不会有奶水吧？”松本润呜呜咽咽地反驳“才没有……我……啊！翔哥哥轻一点！”  
乳尖突然就被对方含在嘴里用力的吸了起来，仿佛真的想要吸出奶水来一样不停嘬着，时不时又用舌头来回舔弄。“啊……别吸……主人别吸了，真的没有奶……”松本润的乳头从来没有这样被人亵玩过，他从来都不知道自己的乳首竟然如此敏感，最后在樱井翔手口并用的拉扯玩弄中，他浑身颤抖地泄了出来。  
“没想到我的猫这么淫荡啊，只是玩玩乳头就能让你射出来吗？”樱井翔说着话又是一巴掌打到白白的屁股上，松本润羞耻地哭了起来。樱井翔连忙凑上去亲掉松本润的眼泪，然后温柔的说：“我错了，宝贝别哭了，不想玩了吗？”  
松本润抽抽噎噎地说：“不是……我哭是因为……因为我发现自己被翔哥哥羞辱也会有快感……”  
樱井翔的眼神暗了暗，这个小孩究竟知不知道自己说了多危险的话啊，樱井翔的喉结上下滚动了几下，然后低声说：“小润，如果现在不停下来的话，后面我就停不下来了哦，不管你怎么哭、怎么求饶，我都只会把你当作我的猫。”  
松本润听了对方的话只觉得一阵脸红心动，然后开口说：“主人快来，我的……我的小穴都湿了……”  
樱井翔闻言动作一顿，然后突然把松本润翻了个身，解开他手上的绸带让人跪趴着，然后摸了摸印着两个红色手印的白嫩臀瓣，说：“是吗？那我可得好好检查一下。”  
樱井翔蘸了润滑剂往小穴里缓缓地探进去了一根手指，却突然觉得有些不对，又伸进去了第二根手指，才半信半疑地开口道：“你自己做过扩张了？”  
松本润的脸红得快要爆炸，支支吾吾地说：“我都说了我等了主人好久……”  
樱井翔脑补了一下松本润给自己做扩张的香艳场面就已经觉得下体硬的发疼了，但面上却还冷着，甚至又给了松本润屁股几巴掌，打得两团圆乎乎的软肉乱颤，“啊……主人不要打了……我错了……”  
“你错在哪了？”  
“我不该未经主人的允许……就给自己做扩张……可我实在是太想要主人了嘛……”  
樱井翔的两只大手卡住松本润盈盈一握的细腰，性器在穴口蹭来蹭去，试探着将柱身插进去一点，确定对方真的给自己扩张好了，才突然猛地一挺身插了进去。  
松本润“啊——”的一声大叫，小穴因为巨物突然顶入的疼痛收缩了起来，樱井翔也不好受，只能细细密密地去吻对方的后背，然后双手覆盖在松本润的胸前，揉他已经被吸咬到红肿的两点，用指腹轻按住两个乳头左右画圈，又将乳头夹在两指间来回扯弄。  
松本润的下身慢慢再次抬头，樱井翔伸出一只手去包裹住对方滚烫的性器，突然快速上下撸动了起来。松本润沉浸在快感里浑身颤抖，后穴似乎渗出了液体，终于不再绞得那么紧，樱井翔这才慢慢动作了起来。  
小穴的疼痛感逐渐被麻痒感取代，松本润浑身上下都泛着红，“啊……主人快一点……”樱井翔闻言揉了一把松本润的性器，然后双手再次掐住已经被印下红色指痕的腰，突然大力的动作了起来。  
整根的没入与拔出，内壁上敏感的一点不断被刺激到，囊袋拍打在屁股上发出“啪啪”的声音，“啊……翔哥哥好棒……嗯啊……好爽……”湿热的小穴紧紧地吸着樱井翔的性器，穴口的褶皱都被撑开泛着淫靡的烂红。  
樱井翔突然抽出性器将松本润翻了个身，一边揉着对方的膝盖一边架起松本润两条细长的腿，低声说：“我想看着你高潮之后的脸。”说完又一个挺身插入了湿答答的小穴，疯狂的抽插起来，松本润喊得嗓子都有点哑了：“啊……太深了……翔哥哥不要……啊不要了呜呜呜……”  
樱井翔并没有停下自己的动作，反而恶意地去操弄会让松本润发出一阵阵尖叫的那一点，同时捏着对方脖子一遍又一遍地深吻，用舌头轻舔着对方的上颚让松本润浑身颤抖，又霸道地堵着嘴巴不让他喊出来。松本润在这样的折磨之下终于被樱井翔操射了出来，过分的快感让松本润一瞬间大脑空白，只知道抱着樱井翔的肩膀呜呜地哭。  
樱井翔看着松本润失神的表情和遍布吻痕与指痕的身体，终于也攀上了巅峰，大股滚烫的精液灌入松本润过分敏感的小穴中，松本润剧烈的颤抖了一下，失神地瘫软在了樱井翔怀中，头上戴着的猫耳发饰也掉到了枕边。  
樱井翔亲了亲松本润的嘴唇，凑在对方耳边温柔地说：“小润，我爱你。”


End file.
